Young 'n dumb
by Mischief Karume
Summary: Bruce va a buscar a Selina,pero en el camino toma un desconocido le ofrece algo para ayudar a 'su confianza en sí mismo'. Sin embargo,parece funcionar,porque la encuentra. [BatCat]


_Young 'n Dumb_

* * *

\- Preguntaba por ti. -la pequeña Ivy apareció en la escalera,arrastrando a un Bruce tambaleante.

\- Selina... - arrastró la palabra para lanzarse al abrazo de la figura de la rizada,pero soltándose del agarre de la niña y calculando mal la distancia;precipitándose al suelo.

\- Hey,¿qué coño te has tomado? - dijo la chica,agarrando sus hombros antes de que llegara al suelo.

-¿Y-Yo? N-Nada. - el moreno balbuceó con una sonrisa boba en la cara - S-Sólo un ho-hombre me ha dado un vaso de algo pa-para la confianza en m-mí mismo.

\- Ay,Dios. - suspiró,y le ayudó a sentarse en la escalera,pasando sus piernas debajo de la barandilla. - ¿Queda algo para comer?

La niña frunció el ceño,pero aún así se encaminó a la campaña. Selina se acuclilló a su lado,observando el sudor eufórico que hacia que el pelo se le pegara a la frente. Realmente parecía que hubiera corrido una maratón,aunque probablemente le hubieran dado algún tipo de alcohol experimental. Inconscientemente,pasó una mano por su frente,con tal de acomodar su pelo;entonces su mirada chocolate la encontró.

-Te estaba buscando. -dijo ahora sin tartamudear.

\- Creo que ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Por qué tanta molestia?

-Yo... - miró a la nada,como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta. - No lo sé,sólo quería verte.

\- Eso ha sido muy estúpido. - le recriminó.

-Quizá...

-¿¡Quizá!?-Selina no pudo controlar más la exaltación en su pecho - ¡Te podrían haber dado alguna droga experimental!¡Te podrían haber dado éxtasis! ¡Podrías estar muriéndote!

-No. -dijo con mirada segura. - Estoy bien,Selina.

Ella exhaló el aire de sus pulmones,confiando en sus palabras. Colocó la palma de su mano en su frente,aunque realmente no sabía si alguien con sobredosis de éxtasis debía tener fiebre. Tampoco sabía como debía de sentirse la temperatura de alguien con fiebre,pero sí sabía que Bruce era suave. Suave y dulce;sí,probablemente así definiría al joven Wayne.

Sus ojos contemplaron el viejo callejón,apenas había una campaña y una fogata al lado de un contenedor. No comprendía que movería a alguien como el multimillonario,con una vida llena de lujos,a ir allí por voluntad propia. Todo era repugnante,había ratas,mal olor y suciedad. Por no hablar de que si tenías la mala suerte de cortarte con cualquier cosa que estuviera allí,ya estarías muerto.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -la pregunta se lanzó con verdadera duda - Esto es asqueroso.

\- No. -dijo,muy seguro de sus palabras- No todo es asqueroso. Tú no eres para nada asquerosa.

Sus ojos la confrontaron,y ella no pudo hacer más que apartar la mirada mientras el sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas. Chasqueó la lengua y estiró sus piernas por debajo de la baranda,al igual que Bruce.

\- Eres tonto. -soltó finalmente.

\- Soy joven. - se defendió patéticamente.

\- Entonces eres joven y tonto. -arqueó una ceja,ante lo que parecía una obviedad.

\- Entonces somos jóvenes y tontos. -afirmó,al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Selina.

\- ¿Yo? -se sorprendió.

\- Sí. -dijo,como si fuera tan obvio como que el agua mojara - Si realmente no quisieras verme,nunca habrías aceptado ayudarme. Nunca.

\- ¿Es uno de los consejos sobre chicas de Alfred? - evadió enfrentarse al hecho de que parecía que Bruce hubiera bebido la verdad líquida.

\- Hump. - hizo un puchero,dejando la posibilidad en el aire.

\- Entonces supongo que sí somos jóvenes y tontos.

\- Jóvenes y tontos. - repitió Bruce,como si cada vez sonara mejor. - Como los chicos de instituto.

\- ¿Chicos de instituto? - replicó - Ellos se suelen enamorar.

-¿Y quién dice que nosotros no? -el joven Wayne cerró los ojos.

Y Selina se dio cuenta,de que ahí no había que debatir.

* * *

 **Buenas!**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic,y aunque es bastante,estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Así que espero que les guste también. Y si no,pueden dejar en un review que no les ha gustado (y si les gustó,también).**

 **Me inspiré en la canción _Young dumb and Broke de Khalid_ ,aunque creo que nota bastante XD Bruce y Selina me encantan y siento que la plataforma necesita más sobre ellos (aunque dudo que algún día pueda tener suficiente) así que escribí esto,corto y sencillo,porque tampoco vi necesario hacerlo muy complejo.**

 **Así que eso es todo por hoy,hasta la próxima!**


End file.
